1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of expanding the functions of an existing application using print data output from the application, and relates more particularly to a method of easily expanding application, functionality without changing the existing application.
2. Related Art
Point-of-sale (POS) systems, which are a type of sales management system, are commonly used in supermarkets and other retail stores. The POS server and plural POS terminals (registers) of a POS system are connected over a network, and each operates and runs specific processes based on the applications installed in each device. A printer is normally connected to each POS terminal, and outputs receipts and coupons as instructed by the application. Systems that are architecturally similar to POS systems and output information in various forms are also deployed in businesses such as hospitals and shipping companies.
Adding new functions and replacing system components is often necessary in such systems as technology improves and business needs change, but because such systems are usually central to business operations, and are connected to other systems in complex ways, modifying the applications that are used is not easy.
To address this problem as it relates to output process functions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H08-69427 teaches a device that performs a modem function in a personal computer that can eliminate the microprocessor and memory required in a conventional modem without needing to modify the existing application program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-338443 teaches a device that can access one communication port and cause a printer connected to another communication port to simultaneously print a duplicate copy without modifying the application program.
JP-A-H08-69427 and JP-A-2006-338443 only address limited output system functions such as the modem and a duplicate printing function, however, and do not address many other needs. In addition, because JP-A-2006-338443 operates at the operating system kernel level, constructing new functions (program development) is not generally easy and function is limited.